In supporting packages at elevated positions with structural support systems vertical locations such as ceilings or roofing frameworks, difficulties exist because of the irregular locations of possible tensile support connections.
It would be desirable to have a method and apparatus which allows the user to compensate for the irregular spacing of vertical tensile members when supporting the structural support systems with packages to be supported through the use of support brackets which are longitudinally adjustable relative to the longitudinal length of the structural support system.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”